


Heal my heart (Nickifer)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x18 Absence, Cus Nickifer bbys, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This For Me, Just a bundle of Nickifer fluff after this horrible episode of s14, Lucifer is a precious smol bean and needs to be protected, Lucifer loves Nick, Lucifer wants and needs a hug, M/M, Nick and Lucifer are one, Nick loves Lucifer, what is this plot you speak of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Where Lucifer heals Nick after Jack has killed him.





	Heal my heart (Nickifer)

**Author's Note:**

> Might contain spoilers from S14 so read at your own risk if you're not yet caught up.
> 
> I also decided to use this story for my 'fluff' square of the Lucifer Bingo.
> 
> (This is basically how I wanted 14x18 Absence to go)

"Nick?" Lucifer called out once he had managed to wiggle out of the crack he had been pushed in. For all his power, Jack was still a child and didn't have full control over them yet.

Jack didn't send Lucifer back to The Empty. He only 'banished' the Archangel temporarily. It wasn't that hard for Lucifer to find his way back. Yet he waited on purpose, wanting to be sure that the Nephilim had left. Then he would return and find Nick so they could finally be together again.

And there Lucifer was, standing in the run-down room his Nick had originally summoned him to. Lucifer looked around as he tried to find him, ruffling up his feathers in anxiety as he wondered why his human hasn't replied yet. "Nick?" He tried again, a layer of fear showing through his voice.

Then Lucifer saw him. Laying on the floor like a sack of potatoes; his burned skin was red everywhere and he laid completely motionless. _No_ , was the single word racing through Lucifer's mind. _No_!

" _NICK_!" He cried out, running towards him and falling down on his knees in front of his beloved human. Carefully, he reached out with a shaking hand and placed it against Nick's wrist - the skin cold and stiff - to try and feel for a pulse. There was nothing. _He can't be dead. Not my Nick_!

Lips quivering, a single tear escaped his fiery eyes as the Devil was weeping over the only human he ever grew to love. The only one who managed to push through his walls - even bothered with doing so - and claim his heart. "You can't die," he whimpered, " _please_ , don't leave me behind. I don't want to be alone again."

Moving his hand from Nick's wrist to his heart, his palm glowed up as his light rained down on the mortal body which once contained the most beautiful soul Lucifer had ever laid his eyes upon. Lucifer had never healed a human out of his own free will and he was rarely one to show them too much compassion... but for Nick, who taught him how to love and that he _was_ worth it, he was willing to make an exception. He would do anything for his Nick.

And so Lucifer bought him back. He completely healed and fixed up Nick's broken and burned skin. He pulled his soul out of Hell, Lucifer believed Nick didn't deserve to burn in Hell, but it did make it easier on him compared to if Nick went up to Heaven. And then he breathed life into his once still and lifeless body as he healed his heart along the way. Lucifer treated him with care and uttermost gentleness, for he was handling the life of the most precious being in all of existence.

Patiently, Lucifer sat by his side, holding his hand and waiting for him to open his eyes. Which Nick did. Gasping and crying, the human sat up, feverishly touching his own face for a while before he realized that he wasn't, in fact, burning alive. Nick looked up and saw his angel, looking as if he had been lost and stumbling in the dark for the longest time and finally saw the light again. Like a blind man whose sight returned and looked up at the beauty of the stars for the first time. "Lucifer?" The human carefully asked him, his lips shaping the name he had whispered so often in vain before.

"Yes, it's me," Lucifer replied. "Thank you for bringing me back, Nick."

"But Jack," Nick stammered, clearly still working on attempting to process it, "Jack send you back. I saw him do it." A flash of fear and pain appeared in those beautiful eyes. "And then there was pain as he broke my bones and burned me alive."

"Jack doesn't yet fully controls his abilities," Lucifer replied through clenched teeth, "he send me back but forgot to lock the door. I just walked back after having waited a while to make sure he had left." He shook his head. "I'm sorry that I didn't return sooner and you had to go through that."

Nick's eyes softened. "As if I can ever stay mad at you," he replied, basically jumping in Lucifer's arms and wrapping him up in a hug. Nick didn't seem to be bothered by Lucifer's lack of a physical body - the angel was basically human-shaped black goo - and held him tightly. "Please, Lucifer, take me back. Make me you again and give me a purpose!" He nearly begged, pulling back slightly and looking stubbornly at the Archangel with teary eyes.

Lucifer pulled him back in his arms. "Shush, let me hug you first," he said, nuzzling closer against him.

Nick laughed against him but happily complied. "You've always been such a softy, you big emotional ball of fluff," he replied.

 _Only for you_ , Lucifer thought to himself. "And Nick? You _always_ had a purpose."


End file.
